


The Tipping Point

by trashprincehamlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I APOLOGIZE, I am so sorry, M/M, Oneshot, idk it is sorta fluffy, inspired by a tumblr post and a telegraph article, my friend nina sent me a link and i had to make fanfiction out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprincehamlet/pseuds/trashprincehamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred links his boyfriend to an article, saying it's funny. Arthur doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> HEY NINA IF YOU'RE READING THIS I DID THE THING

Alfred had told Arthur to check out the "Friends" page on his tumblr. The Englishman doesn't know whether to be amused or angry at the description of him.

"Alfred, I know you love to mock me, but don't you think 'My boyfriend is a tea-loving loser who yells at everything' is overdoing it?" he types into the American's fanmail, working himself up into a steaming rage.

Alfred replies a minute later with a link to a post that reads "Old man yells at cloud."

Ordinarily, Arthur would let out a little chuckle that was between amused and annoyed. But today, he's woken up on the wrong side of the bed, so to speak, and every little thing drives him on edge.

"TWENTY-THREE ISN'T THAT FAR OFF OF NINETEEN, FOOL! OR HAVE HAMBURGERS DESTROYED YOUR BRAIN SO MUCH THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO COUNT AS WELL? AND I DO NOT YELL AT CLOUDS, YOU IGNORANT AMERICAN!" Arthur near smashes the keyboard with his fingers, replying furiously, unmindful of any typos.

Several miles away, Alfred laughs as he receives the reply. His boyfriend's just proving his point even further. "Haha, looks like Artie's on his man-period!"

Does Alfred want to get a rise out of the Brit? Does he just enjoy exciting Arthur's further fury? He doesn't know himself. But he finds himself attaching another link to his response.

Arthur opens the attachment, wondering what the American's sent him this time. He breezes through the Telegraph article, face flushing a deeper shade of red with every word. "It is still England’s highest mountain, but Scafell Pike is ever so slightly smaller now after an artist stole the top inch of the summit to display in a gallery," the article begins. By the time he finishes the article, Arthur damn near flings his mug of Earl Grey at the computer screen.

"WHAT SORT OF SHEER BARBARITY IS THIS? I'VE SEEN MANY ACTS OF INSANITY IN MY TIME, BUT THIS REALLY TAKES THE CAKE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, THIS OSCAR SANTILLAN THINKS HIMSELF A CLEVER FELLOW, BUT HE'S A COMMON GIT, AND NOTHING ELSE, THAT'S FOR SURE!" Several swears which aren't very appropriate to document follow, and he hits "Send," fuming at this "blatant sacrilege," as Arthur puts it in his message to Alfred.

Alfred receives his boyfriend's love letter, and laughs so hard that his desk begins to shake. _This relationship is going to be a fun one_ , he remarks to himself as he gulps down a soda to assuage the pain in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the post in question, which inspired this fic:
> 
> http://bemyabscond.co.vu/post/120434300686/asexualboner-fetuspuke-hummousexual
> 
> Here is the article which I quoted:
> 
> http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/earth/environment/tourism/11496376/Artist-who-took-1in-rock-off-Scafell-Pikes-summit-vandalised-Englands-highest-mountain.html
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering, the title is a pun.


End file.
